fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Heymans Breda
Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda is an Amestrian soldier initially stationed at the East Area Headquarters in East City and one of Colonel Roy Mustang's most trusted subordinates, handpicked by the Flame Alchemist for his outstanding abilities and qualities. Though it is belied by his laid-back demeanor and his meatheaded appearance, 2nd Lt. Breda possesses a remarkably keen intellect and strategic aptitude, having graduated at the top of his class from military academy. Though those of his comrades who don't know him well take him for an imbecile at first sight, he quickly proves his intelligence through his proficiency with strategy games such as chess and shogi. Breda proves himself a well-rounded soldiers, adequately acquainted with the delicate intricacies of both combative and political situations. This is not to say that Heymans isn't without his more human side. He takes a liking to Edward Elric, often calling him by nicknames such as "chief" or "big guy", has an irrational fear of all dogs and appears to be rather close to 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, who (according to photographs) was a classmate and friend of his in military school. Described by Colonel Mustang as a "good team player", Breda's duties within Mustang's unit often involve helping the Flame Alchemist gather information and coordinate the movements and abilities of other members. Of Mustang's subordinates, to whom he once referred as chess pieces, Heymans Breda is the bishop. 2003 anime In the 2003 anime series, Breda plays little more than a small supporting role in the storyline, providing comic relief and backup alongside Jean Havoc, Vato Falman and Kain Fuery In the manga Breda plays a more significant role in the manga's storyline, however, beginning with the Mission to Rescue 2nd Lt. Maria Ross. When 2nd Lt. Ross is publicly arrested and has her crime printed as the newspaper headline, 2nd Lt. Breda is able to recognize the actions as Colonel Mustang's handiwork and deduce that the Flame Alchemist had secretly done so after hearing early reports that Central Command planned to place the blame for the murder of Brigadier General Maes Hughes on her, facts that appeared to escape the notice of even Lt. Hawkeye. Breda is also cognizant enough to realize that these acts are merely the first stage of a much bigger plan being cooked up by the Colonel. Offering his assistance, Breda is assigned to surreptitiously collect materials for Roy to transmute into a rudimentary mock-up of an adult female human body. After the mission to break Maria Ross out of prison succeeds, Breda serves as the rendezvous point for Jean Havoc and Ross, Barry the Chopper and Ling Yao, afterwards acting as liaison between Mustang and Ling as they coordinate Ross's extradition to Xing through Mr. Han. From that point, Breda heads to Resembool and sends a message asking Major Alex Louis Armstrong to meet him there. Armstrong arrives soon afterwards with Edward Elric in tow as his excuse and the three head across the Amestrian border with Mr. Han into the Eastern Desert, where they rendezvous with Fu and Maria Ross in the Xerxes ruins. Breda, Fu, Armstrong and Edward exchange and synchronize their information regarding the Philosopher's Stone, the Homunculi and their connections to Central Command. Upon confirming that Ross had absolutely nothing to do with Hughes' death, Breda reveals his relief, as Mustang had ordered him to execute her immediately after getting all her information if it turned out that she was involved. Breda returns to Central City through Resembool and delivers his report to Colonel Mustang, but is dismayed to learn of Jean Havoc's paralysis. He visits his old friend in the hospital and states that retirement from the military is not a path that suits Havoc. Upset with the situation, Breda asks Roy if they can attempt to contact Dr. Tim Marcoh (whose location was presumably revealed to him by Edward and Major Armstrong) and have him heal Havoc's spine with his medical alchemy and incomplete Philosopher's Stone. Mustang agrees and Breda uses the last of his available vacation time to seek out Marcoh at his home. Unfortunately, shortly before 2nd Lt. Breda arrives at Marcoh's residence, the good doctor is accosted and abducted by Envy (disguised as Breda himself) and Gluttony. Breda finds the house forced into, ransacked and empty. Returning to Central with this new and distressing information, Breda is unable to act on any more outside missions because his vacation time is all used up. Even after Havoc announces to his comrades that he's chosen to be discharged due to his injury, Breda visits his old friend in the hospital, bringing him muscle training equipment and free weights and telling him not to slack off and get soft. When Führer King Bradley forcibly disbands Mustang's unit in Chapter 52, Breda is reassigned to the West Area Headquarters where, despite being far from the center and closely under the Führer's surveillance, he manages to keep an eye on the state of affairs. In Chapter 78, Breda speaks to Falman from West HQ, exchanging information about the goings-on around the country, including the whereabouts of the Fullmetal Alchemist and the increasing carnage in the border war with Creta over Pendleton, noting that Pendleton is a part of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. In Chapter 85, Heymans Breda goes AWOL so as to rendezvous with Mustang, Hawkeye and Fuery in Central City as the start of Mustang's attack on Central Command and counteroffensive to The Promised Day. He gripes a bit at having to play the part of a thug in the abduction of Mrs. Bradley due to his appearance when so used to using his mind, but gets the chance to prove his tactical worth in the field when the fighting starts. In Chapter 94, Breda acts as the primary spokesman for Mustang's unit after they take over Capitol Radio, revealing over a live broadcast that Führer King Bradley's train was attacked in the East Area and that no one has been able to find him since. He goes on to proclaim that members of Central Command have been trying to overthrow King Bradley and that their concealment of his disappearance is further proof of such, painting Mustang as an heroic loyalist. Whether or not this action was taken under Colonel Mustang's orders or even with his knowledge is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Military